Nightly Ventures
by TsavoriteWings
Summary: Anna feels she is entitled to more of her sisters time. Short fluffyness


It was in the dead of night in the big silent castle of Arendelle, shadows crept long in empty corridors and not a soul was seen... well almost none. A lone princess could be seen sneaking from her room with a clear destination in mind.

She scaled the halls in a rush, and in what she would self describe as a "stealthy" manner. But, to any normal person watching, would more be seen as giddy or gleeful. She knew she was up to mischief. She was on her way to her sisters' room after all. No one was allowed to disturb the queen in her quarters, especially during the nightly hours of the day. But ever since her near death experience, saving Elsas life, and the kingdom, Anna still felt she was drifting away from her sister… Elsas new life demanded her to be present during exceedingly long working hours and Anna had tried to keep up with it all and join her sister in meetings and sessions. Elsa had welcomed her, but people always demanded her sisters' time, and by extension the time she had left to spend with Anna was almost none existent.

"stupid stuck up people with their fancy language and long meetings..." she whispered angrily as she almost tumbled to the floor from getting her foot stuck under a rug.

Elsa was the queen. And so, from morning to evening she was required to talk to advisers, and to sign papers, and solve problems. Anna had tried to be a part of her sister's new life and to listen during meetings and being nice to people and read all the papers... but it was all so booring...! she could not fathom how her sister did not just kill them all with her magic.

So, Anna gave up on trying to be what she was clearly not, and went back to spending her days as she usually did, just doing Anna things. Playing with Olaf, Sven and Hans and going exploring in the mountains, or just climbing some big trees. But something always felt amiss while doing these things. The fact was, that no other person could ever replace her sister, and she missed her something terribly whenever she was not around. Even during the time in the past, when Elsa would not speak to her, she still always ended up in front of her sisters' door. Always trying to find a way to get back to the way they were. And now, when she finally had her sister back in her life she felt an almost painful need for her affection and attention. Anna never thought it strange though, she loved her sister. And after all they had been through she was entitled to some attention... right?

So being true to her nature, she felt entitled to and steal some of her sisters' time when no one else would be around to bother them.

After successfully sneaking through the castle she arrived at the familiar door. She lifted her hand to knock the usual three times, Though this time, she hesitated. Would her sister be angry if she woke her up in the middle of the night? She honestly did not know. Anna had spent so many years leaning against this very door, wondering what she did wrong. The Elsa she once knew suddenly felt very distant to her and she thought back to the happy times they had when they were kids. Elsa never said no to playing back then... she never got angry. She would just smile.  
Anna had felt like that smile was meant just for her, and it made her feel like she was the only person that mattered in the world. During those times, Elsa had always been the one looking out for her. Having the king and queen for parents did mean they had limited time for family matters. But Elsa never seemed to mind taking care of her little sister. In fact, they both had been nothing but happy and content in each others company.

Hand still suspended in midair she whispered a promise to the cold air around her, she would bring back those times. She would make Elsa smile again weather she wanted to or not. Nodding to herself she decided, from now on, no more knocking. Rules were for boring people with too much paper anyway.

Gathering her courage she creaked the door open just enough to peek inside. It was very dark, but from the moonlight she could make out the silhouette of her sister resting on the big bed. Smiling to herself, encouraged by her small success, she opened the door enough to sneak inside and quickly force it close behind her. With her back now resting against the closed door she could make out the room in its entirety. Not much furniture was to be found in the small room. A dresser, a vanity mirror and the bed was all she could make out in the dusk. Snowflakes fell silently from some unseen space above and gave the whole room an otherworldly serene feel. Sneaking towards the bed she fleetingly wondered how her sister managed to keep her room so tidy.

As she got closer, she could see the moonlight shining though the big window illuminating the sleeping form of the queen of Arendelle. The tiny flakes of snow almost suspended in midair reflected the bright moonlight over her sleeping form. Anna gasped softly and quickly slapped both hands ober her moth to silence herself. She couldn't help but stare openly at the vision of beauty in front of her. Elsa looked almost divine in her sleep, curled on her side breathing slowly, lips slightly open, wearing a worried expression. She gave of a vibe that was both enchantingly beautiful and lonely. Removing her hands, she slowly let out her breath and looked around as to see if anyone had seen her staring.

Tapping a fist her own head at the silliness of the previous thought, she made her way towards the bed. Seeing her sister like this made her want to protect her something fierce, but she was not entirely sure were that feeling was coming from. She was the one who was usually being protected. Elsa was the strong one, with both magic and a kingdom in her hands. Seeing her sisters worried expression though made her look small and very vulnerable. Lost in her own thoughts, Anna did not notice her sister starting to stir.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes to the sight of her sister looking down at her with an odd look in her eyes.

"Anna...?"

Anna, snapping out of the thoughts she'd been lost in, smiled big at her sister.

"oh, you're awake"

Not really knowing what to think, but rarely the one to loose her cool. Elsa simply raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Anna looked around in embarrassment for someone to save her, but with no such luck she turned to her sister again and smiled her cutest smile.

"I... wanted to see you?"

Clearly not impressed, Elsa looked at the clock on the far wall and noted that it was well after midnight. She knew her sister was impulsive to a fault but this was a record even for her. Not finding it in herself to be mad at her smiling sister though she simply put her head back on her pillow with a sigh.

"Anna, it's 1 am, could this not wait until morning?"

Anna, who was trying not to be discouraged by her sisters reluctance but failing miserably, tried to put her feelings in to words.

"It could... but you're so busy during the day. And I was lonely in my room, and I thought..."

"you thought?"

Anna's smile faded. This was clearly not going the way she wanted it to go.

"I-I haven't seen you for days... and you just do all that boring stuff all day. Not that you're boring! I mean, it's important, I know, but it's just so tedious with all the papers and the rules and... I just... I wanted to see you for a bit" disscuraged and ashamed, she lowered her head in defeat and headed towards the door.

Elsa looked at her retreating sister in disbelief. Only Anna would wake her up in the middle of the night because of simple loneliness. After a brief moment of annoyance at the situation however, she found herself being both amused and even flattered by her sister affectionate actions towards her. Smiling despite herself she halted her sister "Do you want to build a snowman?" she said with a teasing smile.

Feeling her sisters' good mood towards her, instantly brought a smile back to Annas lips. But however fun snowman building was, that was not what she wanted right now. Elsas teasing smile and suggestive tone had made Anna feel the same way she had just a moment ago when she had been watching Elsa sleep, and before she could stop herself she blurted out

"Can I sleep with you?"

Elsa just looked at her sister, wondering if she had heard her right.

Upon realizing the meaning of her words, Annas receding blush flared up again full force. "I-I mean… like when we were kids… We used to sleep together all the time when we were kids. You used to read me stories too!" looking anywhere except at her sister, she wondered briefly if she should just make a run for it after all and save whatever dignity she had left.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Elsas said deadpanned and smiling now.

"Would you?" Annas eyes snapped up to look at her sisters', shining with new hope.

Elsa could not help herself, she laughed. Her sisters innocence and childlike behavior was just too precious. Lifting the side of the cover she motioned for her sister to join her in bed. "Come here you"

Needing no further encouragement Anna all but skipped to the side of the bed and jumped in. Shuddering at the cold in the room she quickly pulled the covers up to her nose and scooted up as close to her sister as she dared. All while her sister looked on in silent amusement. All done with her task she noticed her sister watching her.

"What?"

Elsa smiled warmly "you just might be the cutest thing in this world"

Blushing again, Anna hid her face beneath the blankets. "It was cold..."

Simply laughing at the adorableness that was Anna, Elsa put her arms around her little sister and pulled her close.

Anna, clearly now content but chose to ask anyway " so, no story...?"

Snorting trying to hold in a laugh, Elsa directed a playfull but stern look at her sister "Another time. Now sleep"

Pouting slightly Anna was ready to protest, but with her sister arms around her she suddenly felt exhausted and yawned cutely and settled in to sleep "Night' Elsa"

Anna fell asleep almost immediately and left her sister to hold her with a thoughtful expression on her tired face.


End file.
